Noche Magica
by Randa1
Summary: La promesa de una noche Magica, sera un sueño? o sera verdad? SJ, lloren ... lloren


Noche magica

Por Randa1

Como están, aquí yo de vaga, escribiendo one shots cuando debería estar actualizando las demás historias como dios manda

Bueno, uno rapidito y ya ...

Espero que les guste... o les sea leve la lectura

Besos

Randa1

El teléfono sonó sorprendiéndolo en medio de la soledad, corrió ansioso a contestarlo

Si?

Hola

Hola

Ya casi termino y salgo para allá

Ok – contesto-, aquí te espero

Señor Kaiba – dijo la secretaria-, ya todo esta listo

Dígales que ya voy

Si señor

Me tengo que ir – dijo a su interlocutor

No te tardes

No te preocupes

Adiós

Colgó rápidamente, quería salir de esa tediosa discusión de sindicato que se alargo infinitamente. Que acaso no era uno de los empresarios con mejor plan contractual y beneficios del país,

Entonces a que tantos remilgos?

Entro en la sala para lidiar por ultima vez, ya los nuevos beneficios y los nuevos porcentajes manejados eran as que suficientes y estaban obligados a reconocerlos, de no ser asi, es que debía ser alguna componenda para crear un conflicto ficticio

Pero no les daría ese gusto

Bien señores – anuncio-, terminemos con esto

Tomo asiento a la cabeza de la mesa de juntas, dispuesto a rematar

Los líderes del sindicato por fin firmaron el nuevo contrato después de varias horas mas de dimes y diretes, al final, cedieron y Seto por fin pudo salir de esa oficina

Estaba agotado pero feliz, no por haber triunfado en la negociación, si no por la promesa de que esa noche seria en verdad mágica

En toda su vida se había sentido tan eufórico y lleno de emocionado .. de vida: su corazón latía a mil por hora y no podía dejar de sonreír, la sola posibilidad de que un caro deseo se le hiciera realidad, solo bastaba una palabra del ángel rubio que le esperaba ...

Corrió hasta el estacionamiento, se le había hecho mas tarde de lo que pensó, subió a su coche y salio del estacionamiento con rumbo a lo que seria una de las discusiones mas trascendentes de su vida

Alguien le esperaba a orillas del mar, y si tan solo su auto fuera tan veloz como su pensamiento...

_LA CURVA ERA MUY CERRADA_

_VENIAS DE TRABAJAR_

_ESTABAS MEDIO CANSADO_

_Y TE OLVIDASTE DE FRENAR_

En la pequeña pero cómoda casa a orillas del mar, Joey Wheeler esperaba el momento en que se daría entre el y esa persona una importante conversación que quedo pendiente entre ellos desde ese momento

Se recostó en el sofá para esperarlo cómodamente, desde ahí veía el teléfono en caso de que volviese a llamar, y además, contemplaba el panorama del balcón que daba hacia el mar

La playa era preciosa de noche, esos lindos tonos grises, esa luna que se reflejaba en el agua y las estrellas...

El sonido de las olas tan pacifico y arrullador ..

Cerró sus ojos vencido por el sueño, y en medio de su letargo, recordó ese preciso momento que lo trajo hasta aquí, hasta este instante cuando su mano no se levanto con ira en su contra, si no al contrario, rozo con delicadeza su piel por primera vez

Como sea, por instinto o locura temporal, los insultos y las peleas quedaron a un lado y ambos chicos vieron más allá del contrincante, y la posibilidad de algo mas surgió de la nada

No hubo palabras, ni siquiera un beso, solo el roce de la piel en un gesto de afecto

Más nada...

Pero su efecto fue determinante y devastador, rompiendo cualquier esquema pre establecido en sus mentes

Después, se esquivaron por largo tiempo y el silencio fue lo único que mediaba entre ambos, hasta que una tarde, un mensajero con un sobre llego hasta la puerta del rubio

El sobre contenía una carta y una llave

Joey Tomo el papel y lo desdoblo, su cuero pareció perder toda sensación al leerla y su estomago giro sin control, sin contar que el corazón quería salírsele por la garganta de la simple impresión y su estomago sudo frió en tanto sus piernas vacilaban como si de pasta fueran

La carta decía:

Tenemos que hablar, por favor te invito a hacerlo esta noche en la dirección a la que el mensajero que porta esta carta te lleve, espérame un rato e iré a reunirme contigo

Por favor no faltes, hay mucho que decir entre nosotros y esta pueda ser una noche mágica para ambos

No estaba firmada y no lo necesitaba, era mas que evidente quien la envió

Mentiría si dijera que inmediatamente corrió al encuentro, no es verdad, dudo mucho en hacerlo, por horas lo penso cuidadosamente, los pro y los contra

Si asistía a esa reunión, muchas cosas no serian las mismas ya que un sin fin de escenarios y ramificaciones se traducían de esa acción

Por ejemplo:

Pongamos que descubriera que si sentía algo..

Si era mutuo.. Vaya, ese si que seria un cambio

Pero...

Y si no era correspondido?

Si descubría que solo fue algo del momento, un instante mal entendido?

Entonces..

Ambos saldrían de su error y continuarían como si nada, salvo un pequeño incidente que ni muertos revelarían

Aunque...

Que tal si el no le correspondía?.. no tenia madera de mártir, y ser el rechazado que sufre de despecho... seria humillante

Y también …

Que tal si descubría que no sentía nada y el si?

Como lo confrontaría día a día, como lo tomaría el?

Y la guinda del pastel

Al referirse a una noche mágica se refería a lo que el pensaba se estaba refiriendo el castaño?

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y quería que la tierra se lo tragara de la vergüenza

Aun así, existía otra posibilidad, una muy cruel

Que todo sea una broma de muy mal gusto, una excusa para humillarle y tener un arma con el cual divertirse a sus costillas

El mensajero después de entregar la carta le dijo que esperaría en el auto, cosa que hizo efectivamente y solo dos cosas podían moverlo de ahí:

Que el chico rubio bajase para ser llevado al sitio

O que el señor Kaiba le ordenase retirarse

Espero pacientemente por seis horas cuando en la puerta del edifico vio salir al joven rubio y sin mediar palabra le abrió la puerta del auto y lo llevo al lugar, después, se retiro dejándolo solo en la casa de la playa

Dentro, Joey encontró un muy buen surtido bar y varios bocadillos en la mesa preparados especialmente para su llegada

Recorrió el lugar varias veces, ya que sencillamente no podía estarse tranquilo

Seto se tardaba y la ansiedad crecía y crecía

La posibilidad de que al final de cuentas todo fuera una broma del otro cruzo por su mente alarmándolo casi hasta el colapso nervioso

Esa posibilidad le dejo en claro algo

Seria doloroso

Ya que, había llegado a una conclusión de su parte

Ahora faltaba saber la de el

El sonido del teléfono casi le produce un paro cardiaco

Contesto y era el, le dijo que tardaría un rato mas y que saldría para allá

Tomo un poco de vino esperando su llegada para calmar sus ya torturados nervios, pero se le paso la mano algo

Eso le produjo algo de sueño y se recostó en el sofá

Le esperaría

Era ya de mañana cuando despertó

El no había llegado

Entonces era verdad lo que temía

Todo era una burla de el

Ya se lo imaginaba riendo de cómo lo hizo esperar y lo dejo como novia de pueblo

Salio de la casa inmediatamente y como pudo llego hasta la suya

Se ordeno a si mismo que no se dejaría afectar, que seria fuerte porque de seguro le esperaba para burlarse en su cara

Ya lo imaginaba tirando las indirectas para martirizarle, o peor aun, lo declararía públicamente

Dudo en ir al colegio, pero pensó:

No huiré, le enfrentare

Tomo su uniforme y corrió

Ya se le había hecho tarde, llego en medio del primer receso

No busco a sus amigo si no que fue directamente al aula de clases, si corría con suerte tal vez el estaría ahí y le haría saber que no le afectaba el asunto

Si iba a haber una primera confrontación, que esta fuese en privado, ya que seria la peor, la que se daría con todo el sentimiento a flor de piel. No quería que sus amigos le viesen flaquear si llegaban a faltarle las fuerzas

Entro al aula decidido pero esta estaba vacía

Mala suerte, la confrontación seria cosa de dominio público cuando

Los alumnos regresen del descanso

La campana sonó y maremagno de gente llego al aula y tomo asiento

Ni Yugi, ni ninguno de los otros llego

Tampoco el

El profesor comenzó con su clase y Joey no entendía nada

Donde estarían todos?

Donde escara el?

Hey Joey – llamo por lo bajo uno de los chicos del aula

Que?

Que haces aquí, te imagine que estarías con ellos

Con ellos?

Si pensé que irías con Yugi, se que se detestaban, ero hasta Tristan fue, no que eras amigo de su hermano?

De que hablas?

El compañero lo miro extrañado y contesto:

No te enteraste?

Enterrarme de que – pregunto con un dejo de fastidio y desesperación, no estaba de humor para entupidas adivinanzas

Yugi y los demás fueron en representación de la clase – le respondió al entregarle un periódico enrollado que escondía entre sus libros,. Es la comidilla del día de hoy

Joey desplegó con cuidado el periódico, y el mundo paso a plano secundario para el

El encabezado rezaba:

**Terrible accidente en la ruta 86**

17 heridos y 5 muertos fue el fatal saldo de un terrible accidente ocasionado por la imprudencia y el exceso de velocidad. El conductor del camión perteneciente a la empresa de alimentos Sakura, perdió el control debido al exceso de velocidad, llevándose por delante a un autobús y dos autos que venían en sentido contrario

Entre los fallecidos se encontraba el empresario Seto Kaiba, conductor de uno de los vehículos embestidos ……..

_Y YO TE ESTABA ESPERANDO_

_ME TUVE QUE CONFORMAR_

_CON LA FOTO DEL PERIODICO_

_UN ACCIDENTE MORTAL_

Producto de una pesadilla, eso era lo que sucedía. El abriría los ojos y estaría en el sofá en la casa de la playa y el llegaría

Si, eso era .. Porque

Porque

No podía estar...

No

Maldita sea no!

No...

Un mes entero transcurrió desde el accidente e inexplicablemente para sus amigos, el carácter de Joey sufrió un terrible cambio

Se volvió mas callado, taciturno

Continuaba sonriendo, pero solo los que lo conocían sabían que esa no era su verdadera sonrisa, una mascara

Trataba de mostrarse animado, pero no era verdad, solo una pose

La razón de este cambio nadie la concia, por mas que trataron de sonsacarle la verdad

Hasta Yami y Tristan movidos por la preocupación confrontaron al padre de Joey, pensando que el seria el causante o por lo menos, tendría idea del porque de el estado anímico de su hijo

Nada

Lo único que lo movió, fueron las noticias con referencia a Mokuba

_PARECE QUE DESDE ENTONCES_

_ME EMPIEZAN A SUCEDER_

_ALGUNAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS_

_QUE ME VAN A ENLOQUECER_

La vida de Joey se torno rutinaria, su depresión no le dejaba ganas de nada, por lo que del colegio iba al trabajo y de ahí a su casa

Ya no salía con sus amigos a menos que estos lo obligaran, se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto...

Fue Yugi, algo que le dijo, que lo movió a hacer algo mas

El pequeño Mokuba

Yugi trajo consigo preocupantes noticias del pequeño Mokuba

Desde lo ocurrido con su hermano el pequeño se ha obsesionado con conservar toda la obra de su hermano, y esta obsesión ha rayado en limites peligrosos

El mismo se exige demasiado y se somete a una rutina que ni Gozaburo en su momento mas sádico le exigió a Seto

De seguir así terminaría loco o muerto del agotamiento

Joey pensó que eso estaba mal

Si algo quería Seto en esta vida era la felicidad de Mokuba y que no pasara por lo que el paso

Había que hacer reaccionar al chibi

Y acompaño a Yugi hasta la mansión Kaiba, mas al apenas divisarla a lo lejos, el arrepentimiento llego

Su sola vista era como sentir la presencia del arrogante joven dueño de los poderosos dragones blancos de ojos azules, el estaría ahí en donde fueron sus dominios, donde su presencia es omnisciente, en todas las cosas, en cada esquina y lugar...

Ese sitio era el...

Pero precisamente por el no retrocedería y ayudaría a Mokuba, como hermano comprendía lo que el sufriría de verlo así

Por Seto no lo abandonaría

Al llegar fueron recibidos por el grupo de seguridad e inmediatamente se entrevistaron con el abogado que fungía como albacea testamentario del niño

Seto siempre fue muy minucioso y no se le escapaba detalle alguno, siempre penaba a futuro por lo que no era de sorprender que alguien como el estaría preparado para cualquier eventualidad, así que no era de sorprender que estuviese todo preparado en caso de que el faltase y escogió a una persona que sabia que cuidaria de Mokuba y sus intereses

Su hermano o pasaría por los trabajos que el paso a manos de los cinco grandes

Mamoru era un ejecutivo que comenzaba a abrirse paso en el mundo de las finanzas y que surgió desenfrenadamente bajo la protección y el impulso de Seto Kaiba

El lo hizo porque intuyo su brillantez y su agudeza, y sobretodo, su sentido del honor

Tenia una deuda de honor con Seto Kaiba, la pagaría cuidando de Mokuba y Kaiba corp hasta que este tuviese la edad de hacerse cargo

Daría hasta la ultima gota de su sangre por lealtad hacia el niño y para Mamoru la lealtad no era solo hacer lo que se le ordenara sin rechistar y callar

Era también protegerlo, aunque sea de si mismo

Por eso contacto con Yugi y los demás, por eso planeo una intervención definitiva

Entre sus amigos, entre los que le aprecian a el de verdad y apreciaron a su hermano, le harían reaccionar

Juntos entraron en la habitación del niño, hablaron con el, lo conminaron a recapacitar pero la casta era patente

Podía ser tan terco como su hermano mayor.. e igual de sordo

Por favor déjenme a solas con Mokuba – insto Joey

Pero Joey – intento objetar Yugi

Se lo que hago – insistio mirándolos a todos-, por favor

Mamoru pensó que tal vez seria buena idea, conocía de referencia los antecedentes de Joey y mas de una vez lo comparado con Seto, como si ambos fuesen distintas caras de una moneda

Diferentes entre ellas, pero una misma moneda al fin y al cabo

Puede ser que como hermano mayor, puede decirle o hacer algo que ellos no

Porque te haces esto Mokuba? – pregunto el rubio sin rodeos al encontrarse solos

Puedes ser mas especifico, no te entiendo y no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy ocupado – dijo secamente, sentándose de nuevo frente a su escritorio y repasando sus lecciones

A esto – contesto-, mírate !. Mokuba, lo que te decimos es verdad, ya no eres el mismo, ahora no juegas como lo hacías antes, te encierras entre cuatro paredes, ya no compartes con tus amigos ...

No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, ahora soy una persona muy ocupada, mi hermano..

Afortunadamente esta muerto – le dijo Joey, a sabiendas de lo fuerte de sus palabras, pero los ánimos no estaban como para adornar verdades

Mokuba volteo mirando a Joey con profundo odio

Que dijiste? – siseo

Si, afortunadamente, a el odiaría que sintieran lastima de el ..le humillaría y por primera vez en la vida siento lastima por el, si llegase a contemplar este espectáculo se le partiría el corazón – mirándolo a los ojos-, tanto que sufrió... lo que padeció para que Gozaburo no te sometiera, que ni te tocar..., tanto que trabajo día con día para que tuvieses una niñez normal.. y ahora eres precisamente todo lo opuesto que el deseo para ti .. una copia de el mismo

Pero el, la empresa que construyo de la nada

Para que crees que nombro ese tutor, el quería que tu tuvieses una vida normal, que dado el momento eligieras un camino propio este en Kaiba corp o no. La empresa, los torneos, el parque, la inmensa fortuna, todo era el escenario, un trasfondo, el escenario donde se desenvolvería una vida mejor para ti. No entiendes que si hubiese tenido que elegir hubiese enviado la empresa al demonio con un moño de regalo y todo si eso contribuyera con tu felicidad, eso todo el mundo lo sabia, podía ser que la gente no viera mas allá de su apariencia fría y su actitud odiosa y pedante, pero si veían el enorme cariño que sentía por ti y que sus acciones solo te tenían a ti como norte

Entonces que hago? – pregunto con angustia el niño, pugnando por contener el llanto- , estoy confundido, no se que hacer.. si solo el pudiese decirme que hacer – suplicándole con la mirada-, que hago?

No destruyas su obra mas importante y no me refiero a Kaiba corp – secando las lagrimas del niño con delicadeza-, si no la sonrisa de un niño que jugaba, tenia amigos y planes y que era feliz como el no pudo serlo y juro que el si seria .. la obra de una vida .. de SU vida : Mokuba Kaiba

El niño no aguanto mas el llanto, y desde que su hermano se fuera, vacío todo lo que guardaba por dentro y desahogo su llanto

Lo extraño Joey, lo extraño .. quiero que vuelva, quiero a Seto aquí .. que me hable, que revise mis tareas, contarle mis cosas, lo necesito

No eres el único Chibi – le consolaba Joey-, no eres el único

Joey dejo llorar a Mokuba hasta que quisiera, después, solo lo abrazo y permanecieron callados, cada uno inmerso en sus recuerdos y pensamientos, en completo silencio, mas a Joey le pareció escuchar entre el viento que entraba por la ventana, un murmullo que decía:

Gracias cachorro

El viento no mas ...

Mokuba comió con sus amigos esa noche y Mamoru le anuncio que sus maestros particulares no vendrían por lo mínimo en quince días, ya había adelantado en sus clases lo equivalente a varios meses y se merecía un descanso, entretanto lo matricularía de nuevo en la escuela donde si podrá educarse mas adecuadamente e interactuando con la gente

Fue entonces que Yugi le invito a pasar una temporada en su casa, así aprovecharían y su abuelo podría darle clases de duelo de monstruos

Que te parece Mokuba? – pregunto Yami

No quisiera ser una molestia

Para nada lo serias - exclamo Yugi-, a mi abuelo le encantaría tenerte en casa

Entonces el chofer llevara sus cosas por la mañana para que no tengan que desviarse hasta acá después de clases – dijo Mamoru dando por concluido el asunto y cerrándole a Mokuba la posibilidad de negarse

Después de la comida se entretuvieron un rato mas en el salón principal y llego la hora de retirarse, entonces Mokuba hizo una petición inusual:

Si no es mucha molestia, te podrías quedar a dormir hoy Joey?

Claro Chibi, no es molestia – contesto, pensando en lo duro que debía ser para el niño el vivir ahora solo en una mansion tan grande como esa

Mamoru llevo a los demás a su casa y quedo en pasar temprano por la mañana trayendo la muda de ropa y el uniforme de clases para Joey

Prepararon la habitación de invitados, y camino a ella, pasaron frente a la habitación de Seto. Contemplo la puerta cerrada unos segundos y siguió su camino

Antes de dormir, estuvo con Mokuba en su cuarto viendo el álbum infantil de Seto y Suyo, escucho las anécdotas...

Y río al descubrir mas cosas acerca del chico de ojos azules

Y lloro a sus adentros por lo que pudo ser y no se dio

Salio del cuarto de Mokuba y fue hasta la de invitados, una vez mas vio la puerta de la habitación de Seto y se atrevió a entrar

Todo era tan parecido a el, sobrio, impecable, refinado. En el escritorio su laptop y un disco de duelo; una biblioteca bien surtida, en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama un libro marcado.. que no pudo terminar de leer, en su Bureau, sus productos de aseo personal.. su perfume

Sintió el viento proveniente de la ventana a sus espaldas, suspiro y dijo:

Como me hubiese gustado que llegaras esa noche .. te extraño

Y yo a ti cachorro – escucho un susurro tras de si y fuertes brazos que le prodigaban una gran ternura le envolvieron delicadamente, con dulzura

Seto! –exclamo Joey volteándose y tropezando con dos ojos azules que le contemplaban con ansia

_Y SUEÑO QUE TIENES ALAS_

_Y QUE VIENES HACIA MI_

_LOS DOS VAMOS VOLANDO_

_POR EL CIELO EN QUE TE VI_

Seto – intento repetir-, pero los labios del ser sobrenatural que lo miraba con infinita paz sellaron su labios

No digas nada – sintió como le decía el ángel de orbes azules sin emitir sonido alguno

De donde provenía de esa voz, de su corazón, en cierta forma los corazones de ambos se comunicaban sin palabras

Lo contemplo extasiado, acaricio sus mejillas, su cabellos, le abrazo.. y todo sus alas .. suaves como la seda mas fina

Y su ángel le abrazaba igualmente, acariciaba su mejilla, besaba su frente, comunicándole con estos gestos, con estas caricias, de todo la ternura y delicadeza de la que era capaz, acariciando su cabello, besando su frente, sus labios...

Joey cerro los ojos, sintiendo los labios de Seto sobre los suyos, no pensando, no tratando de racionar ese encuentro, solo sintiendo, solo entregándose a ese beso tan esperado durante esa noche que prometió ser como ninguna otra, tan anhelado por mucho tiempo, el primer beso de una noche mágica en que de pura emoción se sintió ligero como el viento y sintió que en cualquier momento podría volar

_LA NOCHE ES MAGICA CUANDO SUEÑO CONTIGO_

_LOS DOS VAMOS VOLANDO POR EL CIELO EN QUE TE VI_

Lo demás.. carecía de importancia, solo ese momento, solo ellos dos, solo ese sentimiento que le elevaba lejos de este mundo y le mostraba el cielo en los labios del ángel castaño frente a el ...

_DESPIERTO POR LA MAÑANA_

_TRATANDO DE RECORDAR:_

_SI ESO FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO_

_Y SI LOS SUEÑOS SON VERDAD_

El sol a través de las cortinas dio de lleno en sus ojos, se desperezo y se incorporo con algo de dolor de cuello

Sin querer se quedo dormido junto a Mokuba viendo el álbum de fotos

Todo fue un sueño

En su habitación se aseo, el uniforme había llegado y Mamoru les esperaba para desayunar en la terraza después de disponer de las cosas que Mokuba preparo para su estadía en la casa de los Moto .. además de algunas deliciosas y dulces sorpresas encargadas a la cocinera para sorprender al chico y sus amigos al llegar a la casa después de clases

En el pasillo se reunió con Mokuba e iniciaron la marcha, deteniéndose repentinamente frente a la habitación de Seto

Mokuba contemplo la puerta, dudo unos instantes y entro de golpe

Joey le siguió

Su impacto fue indescriptible, el nunca había estado en la habitación de Seto, pero era tal cual la había visto en su sueño

No he entrado aquí desde ese día – dijo Mokuba-, no tenia el valor

_El brillo en la persiana_

_Llamo mi curiosidad_

_Soñando como una tonta me acerque al ventanal_

Joey contemplaba todo a su alrededor y fue hasta el Bureau, tomo el frasco de perfume y sintió el viento a sus espaldas

De inmediato se giro, la ventana estaba abierta, fue hasta ella y a sus pies, un objeto hermoso, color plata, una pluma plateada...

Joey.. donde lo encontraste! – exclamo Mokuba saltando sobre el rubio y tomando la pluma de entre sus manos-, creí que estaba perdido

Es tuyo? – pregunto Joey haciendo acopio de toda su entereza para que saliera algún sonido de su garganta

No, era de mi hermano – contesto-, lo creí perdido desde ese día- explico-, era su amuleto de la suerte y siempre lo llevaba consigo, este prendedor perteneció a mi madre, una vez Seto me contó que mi padre se lo regalo a mi madre el día que se le declaro, y ella se lo dio a Seto en uno de sus cumpleaños, le dijo que se lo diera a alguien que en verdad le gustara ..a alguien a quien amara – melancólico-, no tuvo la oportunidad- mirando a Joey-, no pudo dártelo

Que? – exclamo Joey tambaleante por el golpe tan directo-, Moki...

Yo siempre lo supe Joey, conocía a mi hermano .. lo supe incluso antes que el.. es anoche, la del accidente, el dijo que iría a la casa de la playa, el nunca va solo siempre conmigo .. después escuche como daba las instrucciones y la carta al mensajero y dio tus datos .. Estaba tan emocionado Joey, tan nervioso. tan eufórico .. como nunca lo estuvo - sonriendo-, gracias Joey, gracias por darle ese pedacito de ilusión.. aunque fuesen poco.. los sintió Joey, los sintió – susurro con melancolía

_ERA UNA PLUMA DE PLATA_

_NO ERA UNA PLUMA NORMAL_

_ERA LA PLUMA DE UNA ANGEL_

_QUE CAYO AL DESPEGAR_

Mamoru los recibió en la terraza, los sirvientes tenían todo listo, pregunto a Mokuba si no tenia mas nada para que el chofer llevara a casa de Yugi, entretanto Joey estaba ido en sus memorias

Recordaba su sueño

Recordaba la sensación de esos labios

Recordaba las palabras dictadas por sus corazones, palabras que esperaban ser dichas , palabras que esperaban ser escuchadas esa fatídica noche

Me gustas cachorro, me gustas mucho

Se levanto de la mesa dejando conversar a Mokuba y Mamoru, contemplo a las aves volar por los cielos y sintió el viento acariciar sus mejillas, lo sintió sobre sus labios

Y un susurro en la brisa

Me gustas cachorro...

Tu también me gustas Seto, mi bastardo ricachón - murmuro al viento -, me gustas mucho

Cerró los ojos y sintió el viento ondear su cabello y acariciar su rostro, tan suave como el toque de su ángel

Y no se sabia que brillaba mas, si su sonrisa o el broche de plata que lucia en su chaqueta

Y deseo que pronto llegase la noche y soñar con su ángel de ojos azules hermosos sueños llenos de ternura y dulces sentimientos

Sueño de una noche mágica...

_LA NOCHE ES MAGICA CUANDO SUEÑO CONTIGO_

_LOS DOS VAMOS VOLANDO POR EL CIELO EN QUE TE VI ..._

Nota de la chillona autora:

Buaaaa, Buaaaa, Buaaaaaa

Nisf, ( hipeo, hipeo) nisf...

Buaaaa, Buaaaa, Buaaaaaaa

No, en serio, confirmado, porque se me dara mas facil escribir angst y drama? – suplicando al cielo, musas o lo que sea-, porfa, arrimen una pal´ mingo, aunque sea una comedia chiquititititititititita, algo comico permitanme escribir

( sabian que ese es el tipo de escritura en la cual se necesita mas talento?), cualquiera puede hacerte llorar, pero solo un buen escritor puede hacerte reir hasta que te duela el estomago

y yo soy mas seria que una pistola

solo se me medio asoma el drama y el angst ( y tampoco muy de uyuyuii .. huy si que se diga, no?) – suspiro- a bueno.. lo que sea

espero que les haya sido leve la lectura

la cancion en la cual me base para el fic es Noche Magica de la cantante Venezolana conocida como Karina ..

no me pregunten el autor que no lo recuerdo y no me voy a poner a investigar, tengo mucho fic por actualizar

nos vemos

bueno

chaup

Randa1


End file.
